Crazy times, Crazy Town
by Elizabeth Hanns
Summary: So Bellas a vamp. She lives with the Swans who move to Forks. They have been there a month when the Cullens arrive. What happens when Bellas past catches up with her. And her parents find the truth out about the daughter they thought they know
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Twilight? No I don't **

* * *

Preface

I hid in the corner, desperately trying to tell my self that he could not see me. I tried to get up. I was close to the door. I would just make it. I leapt up and tried to run, only to find his arms wrapped round my thin fragile body. "Not so fast. Are you going some were?" and I froze.


	2. The Chase, THe Paint and the Ugly

**Disclaimer: Why would be writing on fanfiction if I owned Twilight? Hum?**

**Deicated to Kate: The sound wall at yorchestra- you hooked for life now dear**

**Amy- You will always be my friend, sorry you couldn't read this first**

**Dad- Look I'm following my heart and boy am I happy!**

* * *

The Chase, The Paint and the Ugly

"Are you girls packed?" The deep voice called from downstairs. Bella took one last look around the attic room that had been her home for the Past 4 years, but as always Bella and her strangely large family were moving. Again.

BPOV

I really should be used to it by now. I know that I really should not be as sentiment as I am about moving but so much hurt and happiness has happened in the past 4 years it would bring me both relief and sadness to leave this room.

"Rose, Alice. Are you packed yet?"

"Almost Charlie"came the replay

Ah Alice and Rosalie. What a pair. They had there own moving van just for there clothes, bags and shoes.

"Girls- ands I mean ALL of you- If you are not downstairs by the time I finish counting I will personally let Emmett and Jasper into your van … with paint … 5"

I should probably head downstairs

"4"

I could hear Alice and Rose were already downstairs and I could just make out the muted growls as they keep there mates- Emmett and Jasper- out of the van.

"3"

I should probably head down. If I was the reason Dad got made and keep his threat then I knew that Rose and Alice would hate me for all of eternity. I picked up the final hold all o my floor and slung bag over my shoulders and headed down stairs.

"2……… I mean it Bella, your books are in there, and I MEAN IT!"

I hid behind the door, my favourite hiding and jumping out spot.

"1……Bella I know that you're downstairs some were……"

At that point Alice screamed "NOW BELLA!"

I quickly flung my shield around Alice and Renee- my mother- as rose suddenly started glowing- Rose has this power which lets her freeze people with her beauty- The boys and my dad froze were they were.

"Bella, you can come out now" Alice said

"So what's the plan?" I asked "them, There cars or there stuff"

"Personally I think a good old fashioned make over is need." Alice said

"Me To" I agreed

"Girls" Renee called over to us " please leave your father out of this"

"Why? He's not our real dad" We called back in perfect harmony

"Yes he is Bella, Remember?" she called back softly

My mind flashed back to that fateful night

_The dark of night……………… The mirrors………………………The vampire who made the stupid demands………………… the pain of the fight that followed when Charlie and Jasper showed up……………The burning that followed……………… the pain when we made me watch as he bit the others_

"Ok mum, point taken" I said

"Come here and give your old mum a hug" she called

She pulled me into a tight hug.

While his was going on between me and mum, Alice and Rose- with Charlie's help for ideas- had restyles there hair, changed the clothes, painted there nails and made them up. Jasper now looked like a 1980's new raver complete with leg warmers and glow bracelets/necklaces, while Emmett looked like a playboy bunny with false eyelashes, a 'fake' bust and a tight corset/ leotard.

"OK" Rose said" you're back in the world"

They looked at each other, then down at them selves then in the reflective surface of the silver van

"ALICE"

"ROSE"

They called at the same time.

"3………2………" Jasper started

"Quick" I shouted at the other two

Alice, Rose and I leap up and were off before Jasper could finish.

"1" Emmett Screamed

The chase that followed lasted well over an hour and only finished when Rose started our van- she had modified the engine so it now had the power of a super car-and Alice and I leaped in my mini as it was nicer to travel in than Alice's Porsche- she insisted it was shipped over- to travel long distances in. we were off before the boys had even started there engines. The whole shock of leaving only really hit me when we turned off the main road just before a small town in Washington called Forks. It was then I saw the new house and realised that my life was starting over again.


	3. Please don't go into over protective

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello people!**

**Thank you if yuo read and added me to your favs- Please review**

**this is for- **

**Kate- its up at last**

**Nat- sorry love your hooked**

**Amy- Sorry about littlemiss jasper, see you monday**

**Dad- Earth to Heaven: Why did you go? Why?**

**P.s. I am away till sunday but I will write again but the next chapter may not be up until tuesday**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 . Please don't go into over Protective brother mode

CPOV

"Ok, run the story past me one last time" I said to the group in the living room, "Lets start with ……… Bella"

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm 17 you're my real mum and dad" came the replay

"I'm Jasper Swan, I'm 18 you adopted me when you thought you could not have any more children. I can't remember my real mum and dad"

"Umm……………… Emmett"

"I'm Emmett Hale, I'm 18 you adopted me when I was 8 after my real parents died in a car accident"

"I'm Alice Hale- Emmett's younger sister. I'm 16 going on 17. you adopted me when I was 6- same tale as Emmett"

"So that leaves Rosalie" I said

"Rosalie Mason, I'm 18, you adopted me at 11, I don't like to talk about my past"

"Perfect" I said

"Now, new town, new lifestyle but we still want to blend in. I'm the new chief of police so I'll be at work all day but Renee will be working form home this time after what happened last time."

"What happened last time Charlie?" Emmett asked innocently

"Well let me think me think… you knocked down 3 street lights, smashed up a classroom and broke the poor boys arms and one of his legs. For what reason again? I asked

"He was trying to feel Bella up!" Emmett protested

"And you should of waited till I was there, I am here real brother" Jasper growled

"Look!" Bella shouted as she sensed the tension building in the air "I was perfectly fine"

"So back to were we were… Please don't go into over protective brother mode Yes Jasper and Emmett I'm looking at you!"

So School … Bella and Alice you are going into the junior year, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper you will all be starting in the senior year. You will only need to take 2 cars- Emmett take the OLD jeep with Jasper, Bella take the girls in her mini. So Bags are by the door so lets get going!

BPOV

School. How I hate it. I mean I've been doing the same 4 years of school since 1970, and how much can they change the school syllabus. So any why we are the "New Kids" again. Any why it was lunch time and we were sat together when the comment started again.

"So Bella…seen your new mate yet? Emmett teased

"Emmett, if you value your existence then shut up." I replied

"Why" he asked puzzled

"1 word. Jasper" I whispered back

"Ok, fair point" Emmett mumbled

The lessons were ok and I was lucky as I had several lessons with Alice which meant life at school was OK. We had been at forks one month when the first snow hit. This was the reason why we had chosen forks. It was wet, cold and overcast most of the year meaning we could led nearly normal lives.

I was driving back from visiting our friends Kate and Tanya were I had gone hunting and spent some time with our "Family" out there. I was driving back and I was just about to turn off down our drive when I first noticed the moving van, with a black merc, and a silver hatchback following they had stopped outside the house opposite our drive. I was so occupied with the van that I hadn't spotted the ice on the bend until it was too late. I stomped on the brake but that just caused the car to sin meaning I lost control of the car and I went flying into a tree, the car was smashed and I was unharmed off course. I heard foot steps running towards the are. My family I guessed. But the next thing I know I was out of it. I lost all senses and I couldn't rember anything. It was as if I had been shocked by Kate. I slowly opened my eyes, I saw I pair of eyes, they were a rich gold, full of care and concern. I fully opened my eyes and was shocked. Instead off the family I was expecting I was looking deep into the face of an old friend- if that was the right word.

"Bella ? Is that you?" The voice asked

"Carlisle?" I replied, and then for the second time that day I was out of it.


	4. A tale of a Story

Hello dear readers

Now I know that most people don't read it if it's not a chapter, BUT…. This is just a little note to let my readers know that I am going down to Cardiff with my mum to take my brother back to uni, so I will have a laptop but no internet.

So the next chapter will be written on the M5 but may not be published until the 5th/6th. I am really sorry but you know, reviews help me write. Hint, hint

Elizabeth xx


	5. Thats my sister so back off mate

**Disclaimer: Look I've said it before but I'll say it again. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! Get IT**

**Ok. I'm sorry this is not up sooner but I have major coursework and exams to work towards. This was written on the M5 on the way to cardiff.**

**Answer to questions:**

**Q. Why are you mentioning your Dad?**

**A: I lost my dad in september. I'm 16. Its still hard for me**

**Dedications: Amy- hope your better soon. Hope this makes you laugh**

**Kate- Look when you have A-levels you get work, that comes first**

**Sarah- BBBBBOOOOOOOO hope you like the jokes**

**Dad- Why. Thats what I want to know. Why**

* * *

That's my sister so back off mate

BPOV

As I slowly opened my eyes this time I realised I was moving someone's arms. It was only as we approached the back of the house I could see me- my body seemed paler, more fragile than normal- being effortlessly carried towards the house by Jasper.

"Lay her down on the coach Jazzy" Alice called

I felt myself be moved position as Jasper slowly lowered me onto the coach. I started to sit up- 3 pairs of steel arms held me down

"Bella that's really not a good idea you…" Carlisle started. I heard several low deep growls, 2 louder than the rest.

"Several things. 1 that's my sister so back off mate, 2 why are you here and 3 how the fuck do you know my sister?" Jasper started

"Jazzy, stop that" Alice started

"No Alice, Jasper has every right to know what's going on. So this is how its going to work. You too" Emmett said pointing at Carlisle and Esme "are going to stand right there and not move while we ask the questions. OK?"

"Who are you? You have gold eyes like us?" Charlie asked

"My name is Doc. Carlisle Cullen; this is my lovely wife and mate Esme Cullen. I made the chose not to hunt humans when I didn't want to become a monster. I turned Esme when she tried to kill herself. We have always had each other. As a doctor I am no longer temped by Human Blood. It was then about 15 years ago we created Edward. Carlisle explained.

"Who? Were is he?" Jasper asked

"Oh no Carlisle, he will be wondering were we are- with be blocking our thoughts" Esme whispered. It was at this point I picked out the sound of a car crunching down the drive.

"Looks like he's found us" Carlisle mutated. We started at him

"We changed Edward when he was 17 I was working at the hospital in Chicago. He had tried to kill himself. We still don't know why. He won't talk bout it. All I know is that when we told him what he was he flipped." Carlisle whispered urgently.

"Ok Emmett, Alice and Jasper- go we need to clear the air" Charlie said

"WHAT!!!" 3 voices called out at once

"Were staying Charlie, deal with it" they growled in unison

"Ok. OK He's stopped the engine, any second now" I called. And with that there was a knock on the door. Emmett leaped over me and the sofa and answered the door

"Yes" he growled then added "If you're here to see Bella she's not here, if its Rose or Alice, there taken. The boy looked at him as if he was mad

"What do you want" Emmett asked again the tension building in the room. I could sense his muscles tighten. The boy looked round Emmett and straight into the large room.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" the boy asked. He had rich golden eyes that looked like liquid gold, he was a perfect 6'2" with pale skin the glowed slightly in the evening light. He had bright copper hair that looked like he had just woken up. It was then I looked properly, finally putting together what Carlisle had said. I tried to get up but Jasper kept me down even though he would have sensed the tension coming off me. The boy gracefully stepped round Emmett and into the room.

"Hi. I'm Edward" He said in his perfectly lilting, magical voice. Then all hell broke lose.


	6. Story for Adoption, Free to a Good Home

Hello New Readers, Subscribers and any one I have left out

I have decided to put this story up for adoption. I have not properly updated this for months now and I feel there are people out there who will be able to write it better than I can. There fore if you want to carry on Crazy Town, Crazy Times Then I all I ask is that you send me a PM or leave a review saying:

You real name

What you would call it and the summery you would give it

Were you are going to take the story

You can change the Title and Summery but I would like it if the chapters I have written stay the same. Alter a bit as nessercery but leave the bulk the same. Please. I will also give the background of the story- e.g. familys, were people meet ect. to any

Thanks

Elizabeth a.k.a Hana


End file.
